The Black Dragons Attack
by zaphod22
Summary: This story is about when i the author (Talia ) and my boyfriend brick have an encounter we won't soon forget. The people are blossom, brick, boomer,butch,bubbles,buttercup,me,and the black rry not all people could fit.


The Black Dragons Attack the movie

Brick and I (Talia Weckstein) were hanging out together. Brick was hitting on me like he always does. Boomer and Bubbles were at the park for a picnic. Butch took Buttercup on a date to see a movie. Brick and I were just walking in an alley. Suddenly a group of men in black jackets and jeans appeared. "Hey babe, has anyone ever told you look like a fucking little whore?!" The leader said, "HEY!" Brick screamed, "DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO MY GIRL LIKE THAT!" Brick yelled, His face was red with anger. I stood behind him as I held on to him tight. "Oh and what are you going to do about it?" The leader yelled grinning evilly, He then punched Brick down. "Brick''! I screamed, Then the group started to circle me. That's when I realized I was trapped. I screamed. "Now for you doll!'' The leader grabbed my shirt and pulled it off. He grinned evilly. Then he tore of my bra. Then another member tore off my skirt. I squealed in fear. Then before I knew it, I was in my underwear. I was in deep fear. Then the leader pushed me to me the wall. He smirked evilly. "Your mine now bitch!'' He then was in his underwear. Then all of a sudden, he punched me. My nose started to bleed. He then punched me in the stomach. He then put a gun to my neck. Then with his free hand, he put it on my mouth. "One word, and you fucking die bitch, you got that?" He said, Then, he got punched down. It was Brick. He grabbed my hand and we ran. We went into alley to hide. I was crying. Brick was comforting me while protecting me. Then the Black Dragons found us. "HEY BABE!" he yelled, "WE GOT SOME UNFINSIED BUSINESS!" He then pushed me into a wall with the gun once again to my throat. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Brick screamed, "OH YOU ASKED FOR IT LOSER!" The leader then shot me. "NO!" Brick screamed, Brick then lost his mind. He kicked the living crap out of the Dragons. He then ran to me. Somehow I was still breathing. I had my clothes back on. I was beaten and bruised. Brick then picked me up in bridal style. He thought I was dead. Before he left me on the ground, he kissed me on lips. Then my eyes fluttered open. "B-Brick?" I managed to ask, Brick then jumped for joy when he saw I was alright. I smiled weakly due to still having a little pain. He carried me to his place so the Black Dragons wouldn't find us. Butch, Boomer, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles were already home. "Whoa man, what the fuck happened?'' Butch asked, "Black Dragons, and they were after us. Now they're coming for all of us''. Brick said, Bubbles curled up next to Boomer. The Dragons like to pick on her and Boomer a lot. They picked on us ever since we were 11 years old. We were 16 now though. Suddenly they came in busting through the door. The leader now had a scar on his eye from Brick's punches. He was pissed. His group then started to attack. We fought back. I bit the leader hard with my fangs. He screamed loud. He then punched me hard in the face. I was knocked out cold. "BABE!" Brick screamed, "Come on boys, lets bail this joint''. The leader yelled. They took off with me. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brick yelled, We were all hurt bad. Brick didn't give a shit. He wanted to save me. He then shot through the ceiling. "BRICK WAIT." Bloss yelled, Brick was furious. He cared very deeply about me. He wouldn't anything or anyone hurt me. I was like a precious jewel to him. It was like if ever got hurt, he would murder the asshole who did it. Meanwhile, I was trapped in a glass tube. It was supposed to drain my power. Then Brick came crashing through the ceiling. "YOU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" He screamed, "Well you're too late punk, you're stupid little girlfriend life is about to be over!'' The leader said evilly, He then pushed a green button. "NO!" Brick yelled, The tube started to drain my power. "Ugh, I don't feel so good.'' I said fainting, Brick's face was as red as his hat. He broke the remote. He then attacked all Black Dragons. Brick then carried me he then flew out with me in his arms. He flew home. He laid me on couch. I was pale and unconscious. Brick stared at me for an hour until butch finally told him to go to bed. When he woke up the next morning, I was still unconscious. That's when he decided to see the Professor. He said he'd do his best. Brick was still angry as hell. He stormed into the Black Dragon lair. He grabbed the leader by shirt. "YOU DARED TO FUCK WITH MY GIRL,YOU FUCKIN DIE YOU SCUM BAG!" Brick beat the living shit out them, they almost died. "THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH MY GIRL." Brick said walking out. By the time Brick returned, I was just waking up. I had my powers, flight, and fangs back. "Oh, welcome back vampire Brick, I had worked on her for 6 hours and boys was difficult to treat a vampire.'' Professor said, Brick was over exited. I was pretty much the same way. We hugged and he spun me in his arms. Then we kissed. It was wonderful. It like felt heaven. Soon after, the others healed. We were all 18 now anyway. Brick asked me if I wanted to go to prom with him. I gladly said yes. The prom was wonderful. It lasted forever. As long I was with my Brick though, I was happy the whole time we were together.


End file.
